Réalité Parallèle
by 0Gaiia0
Summary: Et si les Cullen existaient vraiment? Si Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper ne sortaient pas uniquement d’un rêve mais marchaient comme vous et moi dans la ville! Vous voulez savoir ce qu’ils penseraient de toute la folie Twilesque! C'est par là. AH
1. Présentation

Ma toute première Fic parmi vous. Je commence doucement à l'écrire, mais je fais quelques essais sur le site pour être opérationnel au moment voulu. J'espère que le résumé vous met l'eau à la bouche et que l'histoire (quand elle sera là) vous plaira aussi.

Bonne journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit et surtout bonne lecture.

0Gaiia0


	2. Chapitre 1 The Flat

Chapitre I] The Flat.

* * *

Me voilà commandant les billets d'avion pour Londres. Premier déplacement pour l'Ile. J'appréhende un peu. Passer un an d'études loin de ma famille me stresse. D'accord j'ai 20 ans, mais jusque là, je suis toujours restée dans un périmètre de 100 km autour de la maison familiale pour mes études. C'est un vrai pas en avant pour nous tous. Un très grand pas. Un pas enjambant toute la France plus une mer.

Je ne serai pas totalement perdue non plus. Je vais aller dans la même fac que mon correspondant. Depuis la troisième nous nous envoyons régulièrement des lettres ou des e-mails quand la technologie nous l'a permit. Il sait tout de ce qui se passe dans ma vie et dans ma tête. C'est vraiment agréable de pouvoir partager tout cela avec quelqu'un… Les amis que je pensais avoir ne donne plus de nouvelles d'eux du moment qu'on ne se voit plus dans l'environnement stériles du lycée. Mais avec lui, pas ce problème. Bien sur il nous ai arrivé de ne pas discuter durant des semaines, mais il y avait toujours un petit signe l'un pour l'autre au travers de pseudo ou d'un texto ne comportant même que .

Quelques semaines avant l'attribution des correspondants il a commencé à sortir avec un lutin et depuis il file le parfait amour. C'est d'autant plus agréable de parler avec lui qu'il n'y a pas cette attirance qui vient à gâcher les plus fortes amitiés.

Pour ma part les amours c'est… une vraie galère ! Je suis de plus en plus blasée de mes histoires et de moins en moins confiante par rapport aux relations que je peux avoir avec les garçons. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis une romantique qui se refoule. Les « je t'aime » des plus beaux films me font lever les yeux au ciel. Je suis convaincue que pour vivre le parfait amour il faut qu'un ou plusieurs scénaristes se triturent les méninges et avoir le pouvoir de refaire les scènes lorsque celle-ci sont foireuses. Ou alors il faut être mon correspondant !

Londres me voilà.

Le voyage à été relativement rapide. Le vol en lui-même ne dure pas plus de 1h30 mais toute cette sécurité d'avant le départ n'était pas pour me tranquilliser. J'en ai presque oublié ma ceinture sur le tapis de contrôle.

L'aéroport de Londres ressemble étrangement à celui de Montpellier et Paris. Ils ont du se passer le mot pour ne pas trop perdre les passagers. Ca serai marrant de voir comment sont ceux de Tokyo ou de New-York. Mais en attendant, me voilà avec ma valise et mon air pommé. Dés mon passage a travers les portes de sortie, je me suis mise à la recherche de la station de taxis. C'est là, sous le panneau des arrivées que je l'ai vu. Je lui avais expliqué que ce n'était pas la peine de se déplacer pour moi.

-Salut ! me dit-il tout sourire.

-Hello. Tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre je me serai débrouillée.

-Tsss Tsss Tsss, je te reconnais bien là. You're Welcome, me fit-il avec une grande accolade. Et puis ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. La webcam et les photos c'est bien mais ca ne fait pas tout. Tu préfère que je te conduise à ton appartement où tu as le temps de faire un détour pour boire un café ? On non le café peut attendre, me répliqua mon correspondant avant que j'ai eu le moindre temps de comprendre le début de sa phrase. Je vais te conduire à l'appartement directement, le stresse du voyage doit t'avoir épuisé.

Maintenant qu'il le disait je me sentais complètement à plat. C'est vrai que j'avais tenue par l'appréhension d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville avec une nouvelle langue et des personnes inconnues.

Comme un gentleman il me prit ma valise et me conduisit à sa voiture. Incapable de reconnaitre une voiture d'une autre à partir de sa carrosserie j'ai entamé de reconnaitre les reconnaîtrais avec leurs logos. Sa voiture portait celui de BMW. Pour le modèle je repasserais.

-Alors ?

-Hmm ! lui répondis-je dans la lune à regarder les immeubles londoniens défiler devant les vitres.

-Tu es prête pour le premier semestre ? Si tu as besoin de cours pour te mettre à niveau en langue nésite pas à me demander. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il ajouta, quoi qu'avec Rosalie tu vas faire des progrès phénoménaux. Non je ne t'en dis pas plus.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante il venait de répondre à ma question à peine formulé par mon regard.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne la connais pas du tout, donne moi un peu d'indication. Cela fait des mois que tu me dis que je vais vivre avec elle, et j'en sais autant qu'au début. Y a-t-il des choses que je ne dois pas dire ? Des choses sur lesquelles je ne dois pas plaisanter ? Aller Jasper !

-Non, non. NON.

Je m'enfermais dans un mouvement boudeur jusqu'à la fin de notre trajet. J'étais heureuse de constater que l'on était assez loin des pistes de l'aéroport et que je n'aurais pas à entendre les avions au décollage, ni au dessus de ma tête durant la nuit.

Nous arrivâmes devant une très jolie résidence sécurisée avec une façade courant sur une cinquantaine de mètre au style Victorien. Une grande porte aux ventaux blancs avec des vitraux en losange rouge, jaune et vert, si ma vision de nuit ne me jouait pas des tours, se tenait vers le milieu de la façade. Jasper me plaça la valise devant la porte d'entrée puis sonna à l'interphone. La porte s'ouvrit. Un jardin privatif se tenait derrière.

-Je te laisse là. Sourit-il malicieusement.

-De quoi ? Tu ne m'accompagne pas jusqu'à l'intérieur ?!

-Non, j'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir. Ne t'en fais pas elle ne va pas te manger. C'est pas un vampire ! Deuxième étages la porte à gauche au fond du couloir. Tu ne peux pas te tromper se senti-t-il obliger de rajouter avec un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

Il déposa un baisé sur ma tempe et me laissa là, devant le chambranle de la porte ouverte.

« Aller, tu peux le faire. Courage Laure. » Me voilà partie pour le deuxième étages, porte à gauche.

* * *

**Me voilà avec le premier chapitre entre vos mains. Je suis désolée si certain on attendu un long moment avant de pouvoir le lire, mais je m'en excuse, je ne suis pas une écrivaine... Je ne serai pas une "postrice" hebdomadaire, j'écris au fil de mes envies et de mon inspiration. Pour le moment je bloque au troisième chapitre alors que j'ai l'histoire en tête, donc un peu d'indulgence ^^.**

**Portez vous bien. **

**0Gaiia0**


End file.
